I'm Falling
by yuukuzuri
Summary: I would have been easier for him if he would just let her go. She never wanted to pull him into her tainted world.


Hello =)

I am still working on the _The Will_, don't worry, I didn't forget about it.

This fic was inspired by Christina Perri's Arms. The song is absolutely fantastic. It is the words that every girl's heart is saying. If you have never heard it, I recommend you do!:D

Warning: AU, OOC

Disclaimer: I do not own both Christina Perri's song and KWMS.

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I hope that you see right through my walls,<em>

_I hope that you catch me that me cause I'm already falling,_

_I'll never let our love get so close,_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_**-Christina Perri, Arms**_

* * *

><p>Ayuzawa Misaki's life was perfect. She was the student council president, she was at the top of her class, her family was the happiest, and she had the perfect boyfriend and the best friend a girl could ask for. She felt content with her lifeHer boyfriend was one of the hottest guy in school, and out of all the cute girls, he picked her to be his girlfriend. Misaki wasn't the prettiest girl in school, she was plain but she had fantastic golden eyes that captured everyone's hearts. She has always been focused on her goal to become a lawyer and that determination attracted the boy's of her school towards her. She had excellent social skill and she could knock anyone of their feet with just a short conversation. She was simply the perfect girl. She would never have expected her perfect little life would be crushed into shambles in one night.<p>

The night that changes her destiny forever, the night made her see what the world really was, the night that made her realized that nothing last forever, the night that the whole world turned its back on her. The night her father left her and her sister together with their mother with one of the nation's biggest scandal that plummeted her perfect world altogether.

In one single night.

Not only did her father leave them with a huge debt but he also was revealed of his swindling of Japan' elite. The secret to his crimes was revealed in one single night which made her life a living hell. All her friends left her, her position in the student council was stripped, her boyfriend denied every feeling he had ever had for him, reporters were questioning her of things she never knew about. Her mother's family even went as far as disowning them, just to ensure that they were never again associated with the family of the man who created uproar in the country. Her mother went into depression and her sister wouldn't even talk anymore. She was the only one trying to support her family; trying not to breakdown in front of any of them, being their strength to live on. She wanted to break down, to break apart, to escape the problem that was upon them. She wanted to die. But she couldn't. If she did, what would happen to her mother? What would happen to her sister? She had to live on for their sake; she could never turn her back on them. They were the only family she had left, if she was gone, what would happen to them?

There was still a silver lining to the black cloud that has been hanging over her head for the past year. She found new friends, those who don't judge her position. She was accepted as an employee at Maid Latte when other places just turn her away upon hearing her name; Ayuzawa; the tainted name that her father cursed onto her and her family. The loving people at the Café who accepted her for her, not for what her name brought. She was thankful to them.

The other person that she was thankful to was her best friend, Usui Takumi. The person that has never left her side; the one who defended her when the other students would talk about her; the one that protected her when she was being bullied in school. She was truly blessed to have him to stand up for her no matter how awful it was for him to be that position. He was the only one to trust her when others doubted her, the only one to wipe her tears when she cried, the only one to hold her together when she was falling apart.

Countless times she has tried to make him leave her alone with saying that she would just pull him down together with her, but he would never budge. He stayed by her side like a rock. Tonight was like any other night where she was trying to make him leave her, after being scolded and mocked in her face in front half on the student body. She kept a steady face when the insults were being thrown into her face. Most of the time, when she did this, the miscreant would just walk away chuckling deviously at her. Somehow today, her expression triggered uncalled anger and the female student threw water at her; telling her to just disappear so that the school can finally be calm again. She wanted to cry, scream, punch the bitch back in her face, but she was being reasonable; like she always have and just turned away to leave.

After work, she made a detour before heading home; to the favourite place for her to think. A place where not many know of; an abandoned playground on the top of a small hill near her house. She would always disappear for hours sometimes just to cool down, to rethink the decisions she made, to relieve herself of the stress that overpowering her at times. Some days, she would just cry her heart out, some days she would just sit at her usual spot; on top of the jungle gym in the middle of the park, looking up into the starry night. Tonight was no exception; her tears fell silently onto her pale cheeks, recalling the events of the day, replaying the insults she had to endure. She cried silently with tears that no one knew of behind of her tough exterior.

Only one other person had seen her cry; Usui Takumi. Her childhood friend that was too good for her. The only other person who knew of her refuge; the one that was standing at the foot of the jungle gym, looking up to her, letting her take her time to face the jumble of emotions she was experiencing. He knew it was better for her to let out all of her frustrations. She had her face in her hands; oblivious to his existence who continued watching her cry; feeling his heart break every time she did. He let her take her time to face her emotions. When the shaking of her body subdued, Takumi made his way up, sitting next to her, pulling her form into his, hugging her tightly. She melted into his embrace and returned his hug. After what seemed like forever, he held her face in his hands to look directly at her, wiping away her tears with his thumb.

"Misaki, open your eyes" he whispered to her. She shaked her head, refusing to look him in his eyes, knowing that she could never break away if she did. Takumi kissed her eyelids to ensure her that everything will be okay. Slowly, she opened her eyes to find his incredible emerald eyes looking in hers tenderly.

"It would be a lot easier for you if you just let me go" she said with her whole body trembling.

"I don't want to bring you down with me. I would just ruin you" tears started to fall again from her eyes; her hand gripped his jacket tighter. She was being reasonable. No one wanted to be associated with her.

"I could never do that" Takumi said with a firm yet tender voice. "I will never leave you. I will stay by your side forever"

"But why? Why would you do all of this for me. I am tainted. I am a trash of society that will never see the light of day. It's better for to leave me while you can. Being with me will only jeopardize your future" Misaki said with more tears falling down her face. She didn't want to pull him into her world. She wanted him to be alive, successful. Not tainted and dirtied like her. Even though she secretly didn't want him to leave her. She wanted him to hold onto her hand that was falling into the abyss of darkness.

"I want to be with you. I love you. I have been in love with you ever since we were kids. I never said anything because I thought that it would ruin our friendship. I love you. I want to be with you forever" Takumi said with determination, he was never going to let his moment pass again. He regretted the moments when he could have just told her of his feelings; but he took her for granted, believing that she would always be by his side. That moment when somebody else showed affection for her. He wasn't going to let the moment pass ever again.

Misaki was shocked. How could he feel such strong feelings for her when he has always neglected his affection? She knew he had feelings for her, but she took him for granted, she knew that he would always be there for her. When all those people who she thought she could trust turned their backs on her; wasn't he the only one who stuck by her? When her mother fell into depression; wasn't he the only one who helped her to encourage her mother again? When her sister stopped talking; wasn't he the only one who tried to talk to her?

She knew, she was falling for him, but she was being reasonable. She made herself believe that he did it all out of pity when she knew that he loved her and she was falling deeper in love with his with every passing moment they were together. She wanted to reasonable like she always have, but she didn't want be in the darkness any more. She wanted to break free, she wanted to feel loved again. She wanted to be with him.

"I-I hope you will catch me b-because I-I'm already f-falling in love with you even m-more" Misaki was choking with her words with tears of happiness streaking down her blushing face.

"I love you Takumi"

"I love you Misaki" both of them said in unison. Takumi was relieved and Misaki was thankful.

"I will never let you go. Never!" He hugged her tightly.

Misaki retuned the hug, feeling that she was finally loved. She had never thought that she deserved to be loved ever again. She felt at home in his embrace, the only one that she ever wanted to be in. Takumi leaned back to look her in her eyes, smiling tenderly at her. He took her left cheek into his right hand and started to caress it. She leaned her head into his hands, feeling the warmth that he was giving her. Takumi smiled tenderly at her actions.

"Misaki" Takumi whispered for her to open her eyes.

She opened her eyes slowly, smiling lovingly at him. He couldn't resist the urge anymore and pulled her face closer to his and kissed her fully on the lips. She closed her eyes as soon as she felt his warm lips on her and returned his kiss wholeheartedly. She was pouring all her love into the kiss as did he. They kissed, and kissed until both of they were out of breath. When they pulled away; with their noses still touching; Takumi whispered against her lips; "Marry me Misaki". Her eyes snapped instantly at his words.

"I don't ever want to leave your side ever again. I don't care if the world will come crashing down on us, I want to marry you Ayuzawa Misaki" he said to her with determination.

Misaki was speechless. How could he propose to her in this condition? They were still in high school, will it be possible?

"I-I…" Misaki stuttered, trying to find the right respond to give him. "But, we're still in high school. Is that even legal?"

Takumi laughed a little "Misaki, high school ends in six months. I will marry you once we finish high school. I want to" he smiled to her.

"B-but.." Misaki was still a bit unsure and reasonable Misaki was kicking in again. "I-I...y-you..." she stuttered incoherently again "Takumi! This is too fast. We still have a lot things to think about. W-" Her words were cut short as Takumi crashed his lips to hers once more, effectively shutting her up.

"Just stop thinking for once Misaki" Takumi said as soon as he let her go with her beat red face that was surprised at the sudden kiss "You always have to think. This time feel with this" he moved his hand on top of her erratic beating heart.

"What does it tell you?" he said smiling lovingly at her.

"Yes" Misaki said shyly without looking into his eyes_ 'A million times yes'_ her heart said.

"That's my girl" Takumi said happily and pulling her into another breathtaking kiss

She was the happiest person alive at the moment, no matter how much tainted she was. She can finally breathe above the cold water that has been pulling her down. She was thankful, thankful that Takumi held onto her hand and pulled her out of the darkness.

She was blessed.

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

* * *

><p>Yay! I love you plot bunny! I will cherish you as Hani-senpai would! Now give more ideas for chapter 3 of <em>The Will<em>. I'm already halfway through the chapter so I will try my best to finish it as fast as I can XD

I have had this idea for a long time already, but I just couldn't find the right situation for them to be in. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this fluff as much I enjoyed writing it. And thank you for reading.

Also, to reviewers for my other stories that I haven't replied to yet, I will try my best o do so as soon as possible!

As usual, REVIEW will make me even happier to complete my stories. Point out any mistakes if you want, constructive criticism is also welcomed. If don't like it, go swallow a knife, better than writing that you hate my story :P kidding (no seriously)

Cheerios!

yuukuzuri

7th August 2011

2.30 am.

EDIT: I edited the last part because Misaki is so not Misaki. Thanks to Raina Rasberry for pointing that out!:)


End file.
